Madoka's World
by MagusXIV
Summary: Madoka has returned for Homura, while Kyouko has a little trouble with her two friends. How will this work out? Let's hope Madoka isn't too pre-occupied. Rated T for yuri. A little nonsensical, and not to be taken seriously at all.
1. Madoka's Return

**A/N: It's been a a long while since I've written. Hopefully I no longer am too rusty, and I wish that this will not be too scrappy for the likings of many.**

**Greetings one and all, just another bored person laying waste to his own thoughts by burning time and brain-cells writing. Ever since I've finished Madoka, I pretty much got hooked onto the series (to the point of getting myself a Weis Schwarz deck). Unfortunately, I am not able to get the games, where the plot is more in-depth, so I'll be basing all of my story's history solely on the anime. Hope you enjoy it!**

**This chapter is just an introduction. I stole a huge chunk of it from a doujin I found online (that was H), and realised that it wouldn't be such a bad story starter. The rest of the chapters would be original, and based off my opinion on the Madoka pairings.**

**Oh yes, please don't take this story seriously. It's meant for romance, but with a little humour here and there.**

**This plot is after Madoka's Wish. But just for storyline's sake I revived Sayaka. Can't think of a Madoka world without her.**

**And apologies to readers of my other stories, I've hit too large a writers block. Better for me to vent my frustration on other stories before returning to my others.**

* * *

Homura emptied her handgun into the last demon, and with that, she ended her days of demon hunting (Kyousuke would make a Diablo 3 joke right about now).

"It looks like you've finished off all the demons for today, Homura," Kyuubey said, the little furball catching up with her.

"Yeah, guess it's about time to go home," the Magical Girl replied, panting.

"You've been hunting for a long time, and put a lot of effort into it too," Kyuubey continued, "perhaps you should leave some work for the others. They've been complaining that it's quite boring these days."

"Hmm. If they wish to come with me, it's not like I can stop them," Homura shot back, thinking about Sayaka, Kyouko and Mami. Whenever they went on a hunt, Homura would venture off somewhere away from them, hunting as if it cost her her life. The others didn't take it as seriously, as they were the ones who worked together.

Together. A word Homura no longer understood. Ever since Madoka sacrificed herself for the good of the world, Homura, the only one who knew about the tragic pasts of all Magical Girls, felt lonely, while the others just lived their lives normally, no longer having the fear of becoming a Witch. Why Homura refused to co-operate with the others was because she couldn't get along with them as well as she got along with Madoka, and the more she thought of the one she loved, she couldn't help but gain a sense of loneliness.

_No, I'm not a helpless girl anymore, _she thought to herself, _I have to keep this world the way it is, the way Madoka wanted it to be._

Her love for Madoka was the only thing now that drove her. The red-coloured hair ribbon on her head, she was always reminded that Madoka made this perfect world for her to live in, and that she'd do anything to keep it the way it was.

"Still, you have to take a break sometimes," Kyuubey continued, "if you keep on using magic like that, it can be a little too stressful for your body."

_He's right, _Homura sighed, _and I have school to worry about too.._

"I'll be going home; have to prepare for tomorrow," Homura said to Kyuubey.

"Take a break tomorrow," Kyuubey said once again, "I'll contact Mami and Kyouko to handle the demons."

Even though she nodded, she had no intention of taking a break. She'd just go home, refresh herself well, then prepare for another day of hunting.

* * *

Once at the corridor, Homura pulled out her keys, and got ready to open the door.

_Creak..._

"Welcome home!" a certain pink-haired individual greeted from the other side of the door, "it's gotten so late; you must be tired, Homura-chan!"

...

Silence.

Homura just stared at the girl who was _inside_ her house, and then started to identify how the girl looked like, and why she was so familiar. She had short pink hair with high-placed twin tails, that looked similar to the style Madoka did hers. Her face was that of a middle-schooler's, somewhere around the 2nd year, just like Madoka. Her eye colour was pink, like Madoka's, and her expression just gave off a really cheerful and happy aura, just like Madoka's.

So, this girl who managed to sneak into Homura's house, waited for her to return, and then greet her happily, was really, really like Madoka.

"Umm... Homura? Hello?" the girl spoke. Her voice was one that sounded a little too young for a girl for her age, with a sense of cute-ness, and also a little high-pitched.

A lot like Madoka.

Homura shut the door as soon as she contemplated all these facts.

_Gosh, Kyuubey _was _right. I've worked myself beyond my limit. I'm even hallucinating. I'm missing Madoka too much, better get some goodnight's sleep and perhaps take a break from hunting tomorrow._

"Am I... really that exhausted?" Homura thought to herself aloud, slamming her head against the door repeatedly, trying to clear her head.

_There's no way Madoka could be here. It's impossible._

_Sigh._ After taking a deep breathe and clearing her head, she opened the door, this time ensuring that there would no longer be any hallucinations.

"Welcome ho-"

"Who are you?" before the girl who looked and acted seriously similar to Madoka could finish her sentence, Homura butted in, not believing the 'Madoka' in front of her was real.

All the girl did was smile impishly in reply. "Oh no, did you already forget about me-"

"I haven't forgotten about you! How could I... possibly forget about you?" Homura shouted, her emotions exploding through her voice, her tears starting to roll down her cheeks, "that time... you just... disappeared from my arms... how could I possibly forget...?"

As her knees hit the floor, her tears streaming down her face, the girl just squatted in front of her, she clasped Homura's hands in her own, opening her tear-welled eyes.

"Homura-chan," the girl said, "it's Madoka-

"-the same Kaname Madoka who loves you so very much."

A whole stream of thoughts and questions flooded Homura's mind. This girl... was Madoka?

"Someone... has to be playing a trick on me..." Homura stuttered to herself, her voice choking from her crying.

Madoka just giggled to herself, "if I had to guess... it would be a trick of god?"

This bashfulness... there was no mistaking it.

Homura simply closed her eyes and tackled Madoka, hugging her so tightly, as if she would abandon her again.

"Madoka... Madoka... Madoka!" Homura repeated Madoka's name over and over, her tears not stopping.

Madoka was slightly shocked, not expecting Homura's response like this. But then she slowly got used to her warmth, and embraced her long-separated girlfriend.

"Homura-chan," Madoka replied, kissing her girlfriend on the forehead, "I wanted to see you again."

"Me too..." Homura softly replied to Madoka, "for so long... this whole time, I've wanted to be with you again... Madoka..."

Homura's facial expression changed, her happiness of being with Madoka replacing all her previous loneliness, a faint smile planted on her face. Madoka smiled invitingly, tempting and asking Homura to come closer. As their faces closed in, their lips prepared for the best kiss they could ever have in their lifetime. And, as they were inching closer and closer, their lips ready to embrace each other-

_*grumble...*_

"I'm so sorry..." Homura said, her face red from embarrassment, her hands instinctively retracting to her stomach area, "it's just that... just that I haven't had anything since lunch..."

"Hehe," Madoka giggled, "let's eat dinner together then~"

* * *

"Wow," Homura was shocked, "I never knew your cooking skills were this great, Madoka!"

In her kitchen, Madoka already had prepared plenty of dishes for herself and Homura. Fried rice, along with some grilled teriyaki chicken, and fried prawn tempura, finishing off with a few boiled vegetables. Though simple, it looked extremely appetising, coupled with the fact that Homura was a little too hungry for her body to handle already.

"Ehehe," Madoka just scratched the back of her head, "I'm not really that good, I just copied the techniques from looking at how my father cooks it..."

"But still, it's amazing!" Homura complimented, "I wish you could cook meals like this for me everyday!"

"I'll do my best!" Madoka energetically replied, "let's eat!"

"Ittadakimasu!"

As they enjoyed their meal, though Homura was glad that Madoka was back, she couldn't help but wonder and ask herself how Madoka managed to come back, and in her house of all places. Though she wanted to ask so badly, she was afraid that this would affect her relationship with Madoka, and perhaps she wanted to keep it a secret. Knowing how frail her little Madoka was, she decided to keep silent, and just enjoy her presence as much as she could, in any case that she would disappear again.

But, Madoka was the one who took the initiative instead.

"Don't worry, I won't go again," Madoka said, her head looking down to the floor, breaking the silence, and instantly catching Homura's attention, "I... I don't want to go again. I want to be... with you, Homura. But-but I don't know if I may go again... I don't even know how I came back... it's just that, my love for you was a little too much, and your love responded that much too, so I think that's why I managed to materialise for you..."

Homura was stunned. Madoka's voice was choking, as if she was starting to cry. If what she was saying was true, then she really had to embrace Madoka more than anything. Still, the fact that Madoka was crying broke her heart.

"Don't worry," Homura put her arms around Madoka, "if it's our love that's keeping you here, then you'd be here forever, right?"

Madoka embraced Homura's arms, and though her tears still fell, she felt happiness, one where she could be with Homura forever.

* * *

After dinner and a good bath, it was finally bed time. Only thing was that there was a tiny problem.

"Umm, sorry..." Homura said after a whole brainstorm, "I've only one bedroom... so..."

"Don't worry!" Madoka actually sounded relieved, "I can sleep together with you, right?"

"Eh?" though Homura was indeed in love with Madoka, she never thought of taking it so far...

"Umm, Madoka, whatever you're implying, aren't we a little too young for... ahem..." Homura was getting nervous, her face getting red slowly and slowly.

"Huh? What do you mean-" Madoka's face was curious at first, not understanding. Then a mischievous grin popped up on her face, "oh, Homura-chan... what are you thinking...?"

Busted.

"W-w-what? I-I'm not thinking anything at all! Nothing! Absolutely nothing related to hentai or whatever- oh no..."

"Ehehe," Madoka continued her harassment, hugging Homura from behind, turning her face an even darker shade of red, "Homura-chan... you naughty girl... what have you been doing without me...?"

Her face was full of mischief, her tone so suggestive. Homura, never seeing Madoka act so 'mature' before, was indeed quite shocked, but the current problem was her embarrassment.

"Ohoho, blushing Homura-chan is so cute..." Madoka said, her tone not changing, "well, if you ever want to do any of 'that', I'm not going to argue..."

"MADOKA!" Homura shouted, unable to contain her emotions anymore, "stop being like this already... I-I have school tomorrow..."

"Hehe, alright!" Madoka ended her harassment, "but I'm still sleeping with you, right?"

"S-sure."

Madoka just smiled, and kissed her girlfriend lightly, surprising Homura. Even if she were to go some day, she'd never be able to forget this moment.

"Alright, time to sleep!" Madoka was seriously looking forward to having a night in the same bed as Homura.

* * *

**Well, that's just the first chapter. Quite dry, but I'm planning to make it a little better in the later chapters. And more humorous as well, since I'll be adding in the other girls into the fray.**


	2. Fix my door Oh, and say hi to Madoka

**A/N: Phew. Thank goodness the feedback wasn't as bad as I thought. So I can get back to writing, with the reviews I got in mind.**

**This chapter will be a little more comical. The other girls are now introduced.**

* * *

"I'm sorry I don't have another size, Madoka..." Homura said apologetically .

Looking at Madoka's current outfit, it would be a scene that would make Kyouko burst out laughing and distract her from her food for a bit. Since Homura was (obviously) taller than Madoka (and had a larger bust size, which Madoka was not too happy about), Madoka, who was still persistent about going to school with Homura, insisted that she wore Homura's casual clothing.

"But won't it be strange?" Homura continued to reason, "the people in school won't recognise who you are..."

"It's alright!" Madoka replied, "I just... want to see if they're doing alright, even without me..."

"But... will you be okay? Knowing that your friends... won't even know you..." Homura voiced out her thoughts.

"I'll... be alright. I wished for all this, after all," Madoka smiled, but Homura saw that deep within, she would feel sad.

"Al-alright then, let's just go then," Homura and Madoka then set off for their destination, Mitakihara Middle School.

"Seriously, the bra is a little too large for me..."

"Deal with it, Madoka. You were the one who wanted to wear mine. Or wear it at all."

"What was that? Homura-chan, you meanie~!"

"It's the truth! Ha! You're blushing already!"

"Homura-chan~!"

"There there, I'm sure you'll grow one day. Like Mami."

"Don't-don't bring Mami-san into this! You meanie!"

And so, their relationship was one that could not be rivalled.

* * *

After a few metres away and a good chat along the way, Homura suddenly noticed something strange, and most definitely, shocking.

"Madoka, where are your hands?" Homura asked all of a sudden, seriously shocked at her discovery.

"Huh? What do you mean? They're right over-AH!" Madoka took a look down her arms, and found that both her left and right hands were completely missing. It's not like they could have dropped off somewhere, could they?

"Your feet too!" Homura made the speculation, but then wished she'd have shut up immediately, after seeing Madoka's reaction.

"KYAA! Homura-chan! What's going on?" Madoka, now, was most sincerely, freaked out.

"Wait-wait, there has to be an explanation for this, right?" Homura tried to calm down and think. Madoka's constant shrieks and complaints were not helping, and the onlooking crowd was not very encouraging either.

"Kyaa! Homura-chan~! This isn't feeling nice at all!"

"Wait! Madoka, you're still standing, aren't you?"

"Eh? Why are you caring about that right now- Wait, you're right! How is this happening? Kyaa! Homura-chan! Help me~!"

Well, that went wonderful. What was supposed to help calm her girlfriend made her panic even more.

Homura tried thinking straight. Obviously, this was no disease (if it was, it'd be terrifying), so a doctor would be no good. Therefore, magic would be the answer. The best healing magic would belong to Sayaka, but she wasn't sure if they would make it in time. They were still quite a short distance from her apartment though, so whatever happened, attracting the least attention would be the best (completely the opposite of what Madoka was doing now).

"Come on Madoka!" Homura grabbed her girlfriend by her non-existent hand, "we're going home!"

"Eh? But why-ah!" she was cut off by Homura's swift feet. That's Mitakihara's best 100-metre sprinter for you, MadoKami-san.

* * *

At home, Homura tried thinking hard. What exactly could be the cause? Could it be that Madoka's time with her was up already? That was... too fast. It was only one night! It... it couldn't be possible. It just couldn't...

Though she tried to think of other possibilities, that possibility was the most probable. After all, it's magic. How can you define or explain it? It was impossible. Homura's eyes swelled after learning the possibility. But as she was in her kitchen, Madoka did not see her tears. She wouldn't wish for her to see it either. If it was something like this, then she'd have to treasure as much time as she had with Madoka, now, to make it the best moments she ever had with her.

"Madoka?" Homura called out from the kitchen to the living room.

No answer.

She was too late. Madoka had gone.

Realising this, Homura scrambled out of the kitchen into the living room, to see her furniture and decorations, but not her beloved girlfriend.

"Madoka... Madoka..." Homura's knees buckled and gave way. Her tears flowed down her cheeks, and she couldn't stop thinking about how she wanted to spend their last moments. They could have a last meal, have a final date, and at least leave with their lips locked.

_You could have just left a note..._ Homura thought to herself, _or at least a message... why did you have to go so soon..._

_Madoka... Why-_

"Homura-chan! I'm back!" and the anti-climatic sequence of events continues with Madoka opening the door and greeting her girlfriend, "I pretty much figured out why I'm like this already- Homura-chan! Why are you crying?"

Homura looked up. Her tears stopped flowing, but it didn't disappear. Her eyes were enlarged, and staring straight at Madoka's face.

"Madoka... you didn't... didn't..."

"Oh, oops," Madoka impishly said, "I just realised that if I go out of the house, it wouldn't make me disappear, but slowly my body would become invisible. But here in your place, I'm completely fine! See?"

True enough, Madoka was in one piece. No missing hands, feet, or head bitten off by a Witch. But that was besides the point here now wasn't it...

"Madoka! You dummy!" Homura screamed, completely tsundere-like, "have you any idea how worried I was! I was so scared you were gone! You-you just disappeared, I thought you were gone again... you-you dummy!"

Madoka was indeed shocked. She never knew that Homura would think in such a way.

"It's okay, Homura-chan, I won't go," Madoka comforted her girlfriend, "it's just that I can't leave your house anymore, but I'll stay, alright?"

"Promise?" Homura choked.

"Promise," Madoka made the sweetest smile she could. Curse, how could anyone resist her?

"F-fine, as long as you stay in here... and don't go anywhere else without letting me know..." Homura looked in another direction, her face turning red.

"Okay! My dear tsundere-chan~"

"D-don't call me that!" despite this, Homura's face went from a shade of red to an even deeper colour of crimson.

"Ehehe..." Madoka was being a tease as usual, but her face instantly changed when her eyes landed on the clock, her smile disappearing completely "umm, Homura-chan, I do believe you are... umm... late..."

"What?" Homura took a look at her watch, and all the colour was drained from her face, "9a.m.? Oh my gosh! Madoka! I'll see you later! I'll buy a bento on the way back too! Wait for me!"

With that, Homura rushed out of the house.

"Homura-chan!" Madoka shouted, "you forgot your bag!"

Another minute wasted of her running back to the house.

* * *

"Now, Akemi-san, I know this is your first time," Kazuko-sensei lectured our poor tsundere in front of the class, "but being an hour late is seriously something that's going past the line. You could be suspended! Or even worse, have detention!"

Homura did not see how having detention was worse than getting suspended.

"Umm, Kazuko-sensei, how is getting detention worse than suspension?" a fellow classmate by the name of Nakazawa asked curiously.

"This isn't your business, Nakazawa-san! And anyway, I don't mind spending detention with you... wait, that's not what I said! You never heard anything!" Kazuko-sensei was seriously cute when she got flustered, "anyway, Akemi-san! One warning for you! Don't let this happen again!"

"Y-yes, sensei," Homura sighed, silently thanking Nakazawa for diverting Kazuko-sensei's attention. She knew that middle school teachers suffered verbal diarrhoea, so she was spared when her favourite student caught her off-guard.

"Al-alright, now that Akemi-san has arrived, we can get back on the lesson," Kazuko-sensei tried to regain her composure, "first, we'll start off with English. Miki-san, please do not draw on your notebook in this lesson again, my collection of your drawings is quite enough."

Sayaka's face colour went from normal to bright red, and she gained a new-found interest in the classroom floor. Hitomi giggled a bit, while Kyousuke sighed, knowing his childhood friend a little too long. Paying attention was not her cup-of-tea at all.

* * *

After school, Homura decided to keep her promise to her girlfriend and grab a bento for her. Just a quick trip, go to the super-mart, grab a bento before it was at half price and before a huge brawl, and then back to her apartment where Madoka would be. Nothing to be afraid of.

What she did not expect was for a certain delinquent-looking girl to 'coincidentally' go for a shopping spree at the same mart. Along with two other schoolmates, one from her own class that was absolutely no prodigy in school lessons, the other a certain ojou-sama, and a respectful senpai. Not to mention that all of them were Magical Girls that contracted with Kyuubey.

"Hey there, if it isn't my favourite silent girl!" Kyouko exclaimed the minute Homura entered the mart. She almost wanted to leave and find a different store, but this was most convenient. Homura just sighed and ignored her.

"Aww, come on," Kyouko didn't like the cold shoulder, running after the black-haired girl, "heard you were late today! Something happen with ya?"

"No, nothing at all," Homura answered with a straight face, one that she gave everyone except for Madoka.

"Really? I heard you were an hour late," Mami asked with a concerned tone, "there had to be a reason, right? You're not the one who usually oversleeps, even if it was just after a whole night of hunting."

"That's... not your concern," Homura tried to shrug them off her, "thanks for the concern, but I don't need it. I can do my work independently."

Though Kyouko was still persistent in trying to irritate Homura as much as she could, Mami and Sayaka held her back, knowing that Homura could manage it by herself.

That was, until they saw her pick up _two_ bentos.

"Huh? Homura-san, why are you taking two bentos?" Sayaka asked curiously. Homura, not prepared for the question, was unable to answer, and had trouble coming up with an excuse.

"I-I'm, umm, I'm... preparing for the next days as well," Homura answered nervously, her voice lacking the usual composure. Kyouko, the one with the wildest imagination, was the first to realise this.

"Oh, really, eh?" Kyouko's voice was not one that was very innocent, "or is it for someone else... like a boyfriend...?"

"B-b-boyfriend?" Sayaka exclaimed loudly, catching the attention of a lot of people who did not need to know of this.

"Quiet down, dammit!" Homura shushed Sayaka, "and no, I do not have a boyfriend! Not at all!"

Kyouko was not impressed. Mami, though, had other, seriously twisted, ideas.

"Then maybe a girlfriend?" Mami suggested. Homura's face instantly turned bright red.

"I-I-I don't-" Homura stuttered, not before Kyouko could cut in.

"Ha! That's a confession! How's she like? Cute? Pretty? Sexy?"

"I don't have a girlfriend! I don't!" Homura tried to go against Kyouko's statement, but she could not come up with a good argument.

"Is it Madoka?" Mami pointed out, which froze Homura on the spot.

"H-how did you know?" Homura's expression was one of clear shock.

"Aha! Busted!" Kyouko completely ruined and destroyed the mood.

"Who's Madoka?" Sayaka asked, "you mean the girl that you were talking about, Homura-san?"

"Uh-I-I-I'm not-" Homura was seriously forced into a position she did not like.

"Come on, show her to us sometime," Kyouko continued her annoyance, "unless you're too shy..."

"Q-q-quiet already!" Homura wanted to get out of the situation as fast as she could, "I-I'm going home!"

And with that, she paid for her two items, and rushed off home.

Of course, not without a certain redhead chasing after her, along with two schoolmates that have nothing better to do but control their good friend.

And a cashier, after the redhead who ran off with a couple of snack items that was not paid.

* * *

Homura opened the door, slammed it behind her, locked it, padlocked it, then secured a good metal bar on it.

"Umm, Homura-chan?" Madoka asked, interested in the sudden house lock-down, "why such high security?"

"There's a really evil person outside," Homura did her best to explain the situation, "she's seriously talkative, and can tempt me into releasing information. She's not alone, she has two others with her. If they were to be let in, it would be too dangerous. I can't guarantee your safety if she comes. Also, she may want to steal our dinner."

Madoka's face was tensing up after hearing Homura's explanation, but her expression immediately fell to a sceptical one when she heard the last statement, "it's Kyouko-chan, isn't it?"

"Still, you can't deny that my explanation was true," Homura countered.

Madoka's attention drifted to the unsuccessful attempts of three middle-school girls trying to open Homura's apartment door. Homura ignored it and went to heat up dinner.

"Still, you can just let them in, right?" Madoka tried to reason out with her persistent girlfriend.

"But they won't know who you are," Homura insisted, "and they'll think of me as a very different girl from now on..."

"Oh come on! You can just 'introduce' me to them! Even though I know who they are..."

"Still no."

Madoka pouted.

_"Come on, Mami! I'm sure just once won't be too bad!"_

_"No! I can't do it... not in the open..."_

_"There's no-one here now!"_

_"Kyouko-san... I really don't think this is smart..."_

_"Ah, whatever! I'll do it myself!"_

_"No!"_

"Umm... Homura-chan?" Madoka called out, "I don't think Kyouko-chan is going to treat your door very nice-"

"TIRO FINALE!"

Those were the last words Madoka and Homura heard, then the lovely apartment door flew from it's original fixed position, to the wall on the far side of the living room. All the two girls could do was stare at the collateral damage, their eyes widened, jaws dropped.

"There, beat you to it," Mami said to a shocked Kyouko and Sayaka, "now, you said you'd pay for the damages, right? You can't take back what you said. So there!"

"TOMOE MAMI! SAKURA KYOUKO!" right, Homura really was mad now, "what in the world do you think you're doing?"

"It was her idea!" both Kyouko and Mami pointed at each other while saying the same line. An argument was imminent.

"Uh, hi," Sayaka was on the ground, still in shock after how Mami actually did blow Homura's door into pieces, "I'm just passing through, nothing to do here."

"Can-can you just put my door back..." Homura did an excellent portrayal of a classic facepalm, not interested in whose fault in was anymore.

"Al-alright... sorry about the door," Mami apologised, then shot a glare at Kyouko, who didn't look very sorry, at least not as sorry as Mami. Sayaka, on the other hand, had her attention taken by a certain pink-haired individual.

"Oh, umm, hi!" Sayaka greeted, "I'm Sayaka Miki. You can just call me Sayaka. You're Madoka, right?"

"Eh? You know?" Madoka was shocked.

"I-I told her about it!" Homura said, noticing Madoka's sudden reaction.

"O-Oh... I see..." Madoka's expression turned dark.

"Eek! Did-did I say anything wrong?" Sayaka got a little flustered.

"Umm, no! Not at all!" Madoka replied, regaining her composure, "and yeah, I'm Madoka... Kaname Madoka! You can call me Madoka! Nice to meet you!"

As Madoka offered her hand, Homura thought about how painful it could have been for her. She knew everyone here... the duo that was arguing while magically repairing her door and the blue-haired girl. Yet, none of them knew her, Homura herself the only one aware of who exactly Madoka was.

* * *

Once everyone was done with their greetings and repairing the door, Mami, still quite guilt stricken with not thinking straight trying to make a point to Kyouko, insisted that they went off first. Homura was quite relieved, while Madoka wasn't very talkative the entire time.

"Well, what do you think, that Madoka girl?" Kyouko asked as the trio walked off for home, "not the kind of girl you'd think that Homura would date, eh?"

"Kyouko-san, don't just say things about people you just met," Mami said to her, "and anyway, Kaname-san's one that can understand Akemi-san's feelings better than any of us. I'm sure that's why they should be together."

"Hmm, good point," Kyouko said while pulling out a Pocky stick, "what do you think, Sayaka?"

Sayaka, who was deep in thought, didn't realise her name was called.

"Miki-san," Mami called out, "are you alright?"

"EH?" Sayaka got shocked for a bit, then relaxed, "y-yeah, I am. And about Madoka-san, I'm sure she's some that fits Homura-san better than any of us..."

"Wow, you really are thinking hard," Kyouko commented.

"Would be better if you put that type of concentration into school work, Miki-san," Mami teased with a wink.

"H-hey, don't insult me..."

_Kaname Madoka... _Sayaka thought to herself, looking down to her hand and recalling how it felt like to touch Madoka's hand, _have I... met you before?_

* * *

**Well, that's it for chapter 2. Unfortunately, the weather in where I am is getting really crazy, and it really affects my thinking.**

**Oh yeah, and sorry for the crude joke about 'heads getting bitten by witches'. Mami, actually, is my favourite character in the entire series, but the jokes made about her are seriously hilarious, I couldn't resist adding in at least one of the jokes.**

**And I also added in a reference to another anime. Try to guess what it was :3**

**Chapter 3 will be one more focused on Madoka's hurt. Oh don't worry, she'll also find a way to exit the Akemi residences. At an unfortunate price. Jokes inevitable.**


End file.
